


Aggressive LM

by RumblyStomach



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aggression, F/M, Short, female dom, female sub, male dom, male sub, no names, rapid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumblyStomach/pseuds/RumblyStomach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time for a playdate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aggressive LM

 

Slap my face, let me eat you out and lick your asshole. Pee on my chest, rub your cold feet on my dick, suck me off, play with my cum, and swallow it, you FUCKING WHORE.

Untie me, lay across my lap, you’ve been bad. I’ll spank you till your ass is glowing red raw and sore to the touch, shove a finger up there and make you love it, suck my dick again, YOU SLUT, suck it like there’s a FUCKING GUN TO YOUR GODDAMN HEAD. Swallow all of it, QUICKLY, no time for playing now.

I’ll scream at you, spit on you, and slap your pretty face.

Verbally abuse you while physically abusing you, they always did say I was a good multitasker.

Throw you face down on the cold tile floor, then grab your hips and drag you back towards me. I hatefuck your goddamn brains out, pull your fucking hair so hard you scream, your neck hurts and you try to tell me but I AIN’T STOPPING, I’LL PULL HARDER!

Drag my nails all the way down your back till I break skin and leave long red patterns on your skin, grab and squeeze your bouncing breasts, pinch your nipples till they’re red and sore. Pull my dick right out of you, pull you close, and cum on your face, you try to stop and lick it off like the dirty whore you are, but I slap you STOP THAT!

I grab you around the neck and pull your face close to mine. I kiss your through the mess, biting an gnawing at your lips, tasting myself in your mouth.

I push you away again and roughly wipe the rest of the mess off your face with my hand, I spit in it, rub it all together on my cock. I flip you the FUCK over, pressing your face down, bringing your red swollen ass up towards me.

Wrench your cheeks apart with my hands and pry open your asshole with my fingers, snort and huck a snot directly into your gaping ass then shove my cum and spit soaked dick right in after.

You moan in pleasure and pain, I shout at you SHUT UP SLUT! Then I laugh and fuck you ruthlessly, tearing your ass tissue, making you bleed.

I pull out suddenly, throwing you off rhythm, you fall to the side, I grab you and flip you onto your back, the whiplash throwing your head into the floor, and you see stars for a moment.

I climb onto you and straddle your chest holding your arms down with my knees, I shove the bloody, cummy, shitty, sweaty mass into your mouth and down your throat till you gag on my rancid meat, I pull out, you get your breath and I shove right back in, shooting a large angry load directly into your belly.

We collapse, panting and gasping in a sweaty heap of exhaustion on the slick floor.

We look at each other.

I smile. You smile.

We stand, we kiss, you don your clothes, and depart. 


End file.
